Memory Ninjas
by Gabby loves music
Summary: OK. No this story has NOTHING to do with harry potter. BUT it was written by HUGE hp fans. I wrote this with my friend HufflepuffForever. She did the odd chapters and i did the even ones. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1- Suki

I stretched as I woke up.  
>"Man, I should not have trained until midnight last night."<br>I wrenched open my closet and pulled out some random clothes not caring if they matched or not.  
>I walked out my door and tripped.<br>"Ow," I said but it was muffled by the ground.  
>I pushed myself up and dusted off.<br>I walked to my friend Jasmine's house.  
>"Jasmine, let's go!" I shouted through her front door.<br>"I'm coming!" She called back. She opened her door and burst out laughing.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Well, number one- Your clothes don't match and number two- Your shirt is backwards."  
>"Yeah," I said rubbing the back of my head," I gathered as much."<br>We started walking to the arena where our teacher was going to train us to be ninjas. I ran away from my family and started training on my own. Jasmine had to fake her own death. I never asked why because I figured it would make me seam nosey… more nosey then normal.  
>We were getting strange looks from people so I turned my shirt around.<br>"Why are they looking at us like they've never seen us before?" Asked Jasmine.  
>"I don't know," I replied. "To be honest, I've never seen most of these people ether."<br>"Well of course you wouldn't. You practically live at our training arena."  
>"Well I-I. Yeah, I can't argue with you there."<br>She smiled, "Didn't think so."  
>We turned the corner and stopped.<br>"Race you?" I asked.  
>We both got into running positions.<br>"GO!"  
>We took of running.<br>"I can't believe we tied," I panted.  
>"Why? You expected to win."<br>"No, lose."  
>We walked in and our teacher training alone. I checked my watch.<br>"Why is he here so early?" I asked.  
>"I don't know."<br>We walked over to him-dodging swords every so often.  
>I tapped him on the shoulder. He span around to meet his sword with mine. We had a little sword fight until I disarmed him.<br>He looked at me curiously.  
>"Do I know you?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2- Jasmine

I stared blankly at the man who I had known for ten years, who said that he had never seen me before.

"You should," I said with a heavy heart, "I faked my own death for you." Long story short, my parents didn't approve of the whole ninja thing. If I ran away, they would find me. Trust me, they have connections. So faking my death was the only option. As far as non-ninjas know, I died in a tragic dirt biking accident. I came to train so I can go back and show them that I am not dead, and that being a ninja isn't bad.  
>Then the answer hit me. I pulled Suki aside.<br>"It's a trick!" I whispered to her quickly, "It must be part of today's training!"  
>"I don't know," Suki said cautiously, "He seemed pretty confused."<br>"But how could he forget us? We are like his kids. He would never hurt us or forget us. I hope." We walked back over to our teacher, Sensei Joshen. He was giving us a strange look, like he was trying to remember where he had seen us before. Then, he seemed to snap out of it.  
>"Guards! Please escort these young ladies to the office and have them explain how they found us."<br>Ten huge men came out of nowhere and dragged us to the office for questioning. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3-Suki

I was to surprised to struggle as the pulled us to the main office of our town.  
>I kept replaying the scene I had just witnessed over and over in my head. Our Sensei didn't know who we were. This was officially the worst day of my life. Worse than the time my cake exploded in the oven. My house reeked of burnt cake for weeks.<br>I was standing in front of the head of our town answering questions. Well, Jasmine was doing most of the answering. I could only stammer my name.  
>"AUGH!" I yelled letting out all my anger. "IF THIS IS SOME JOKE IT'S NOT FUNNY!"<br>The woman questioning us turned to me. "This is no joking matter. If you are spies we must dispose of you."  
>"WE AREN'T SPIES!" I yelled. I was about to yell more but Jasmine covered my mouth.<br>"It's true. We aren't spies. We've been living here for a while. We woke up today and nobody remembered us. I'm sure you have us on file."  
>"I'll check… no, no one named Suki or Jasmine."<br>Jasmine threw up her arms and I tried to run out of the office but a guard was blocking the door.  
>"Look pal," I said," unless you want a black eye let me out." I faintly heard the woman say, "I can give you one month to prove that your not spies. Until then you will be under maximum security."<br>The guard followed Jasmine to her home and a second followed me home. I stuffed a few clothes in a bag followed by my ninja gear then some food that wouldn't spoil. I walked out and the guard stopped me.  
>"I'm leaving dumbo."<br>He stepped out of my way and I walked to Jasmine's house. I shimmied up the wall and into her room where she was freaking out.  
>"Oh, Suki. Thank goodness you're here. Look."<br>She handed me a sheet of paper and I looked at it. It appeared to be a note written in an unfamiliar script.

Dear ninjas,  
>I see my plan has started out brilliantly. The only way for your friends to get their memory of you back is for you to find me and defeat me. I will give you a hint as to where I am. REFLECTIONS. There. I hope you don't find me. It would do me pleasure to come and watch your "disposal" of course that would mean that no one would feel guilty for killing you. Maybe right before you're killed I'll give them their memory back.<br>Signed,  
>R.L.G<br>"Pack a bag," I told her. As soon as that was done we walked out only Jasmine looking back. I was thinking about our hint. Reflections. Mirrors give reflections. Then again, so does water. And other people's eyes. Argh, why are evil people always so confusing? 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4- Jasmine

"Where did you find this?" Suki demanded.

"It was on my bed when I got here," I replied.

"What do you think it means? The reflections? And who do you think R.L.G is?" Suki asked.

"I don't know, but we need to do something," I said.

"Agreed. Now pack your bag!" Suki said.

I started to pack my bag while Suki studied the letter. Let's see, toothbrush, clothes, and my iPod. Then I stood up slowly.

"Suki, where is my map?" I asked.

"Isn't it on your desk?" Suki asked without looking up from the letter.

"No. It's gone!" I said, my voice shaking.

"What!" Suki said, finally looking up from the letter.

"It was right in here when we left this morning," I said and motioned to the desk drawer.

We began to search all over my room. With no luck after an hour, we gave up and decided to study the letter instead. I noticed something right away.

"Was that there before?" I said excitedly.

There on the letter, was a new line:  
>P.s. I took the map, so you can stop looking now.<p>

"What! That was NOT there before!" Suki yelled.

We examined it closer and more writing appeared as we watched. It read:  
>Are you coming or not?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5- Suki

"Why did he take the map!" I exclaimed.  
>Jasmine remained quiet, studying the paper.<br>"Do you think we can ask it questions?" She asked.  
>"Jasmine," I said, "it's a piece of paper. It can't answer questions. We should get going," I added.<br>We walked away from the town where I had lived sence I was three. Jasmine gasped. "The hint, reflections. Where are reflections?"  
>"My guess is as good as yours. He is probably in some under water fortress but we can't go running around checking in every lake or sea." I punched a tree in frustrstion. I heard a CRACK and the tree toppled over. Squrals and other small animals scattered. A piece of paper floated down and Jasmine caught it.<br>"It seems you need more help than I thought," she read, " My home is indeed under the water but searching wont help you. You're bound to lose this fight and I will win. The reason I picked you is because you two would cause me trouble later in you life. My notes will find you when you need help. And Suki, try to control your anger. You never know what could be lurking in the woods. Signed, R. L. G. What did he mean "lurking"," she said with a quiver in her voice.  
>I gulped. "That." A giant spider came out of the forest.<br>We started running away, screaming out lungs out. Yeah, pathetic we know. If only Sensei were here to help us! Oh, that's right, HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO WE ARE!  
>We out ran the spider and stopped in a clearing.<br>"Do you think that spider was edable?" Asked Jasmine.  
>I dug around in my bag and tossed her a can of fruit. " I highly doubt it. What did you pack?"<br>"Um, my toothbrush, clothes and iPod."  
>"Oh, great. Neather of us brought money. I brought food, clothes and my ninja gear."<br>We walked in silence for a while.  
>"We should practice our training with the elements," I said. We had never told this to anyone except each other. I lit a small fire with stones and raised my hands slowly. The fire grew and grew until it was my height. Jasmine pulled water out of the air and put it out. I started a new fire and scooped up the flame. Normally this was fun but knowing we only had a month before we were killed made time speed up. It was night before we knew it.<br>"I guess we didn't bring any blankets," I sighed.  
>Jasmine pulled some fluffy sweaters out of her bag.<br>I smiled, "You always come prepared."  
>We settled down and before we knew it we were both asleep. <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6- Jasmine

I was glad that I packed the sweaters. We woke in total comfort, except for the fact that we had no money and the food wouldn't last very long. Oh yeah, and everyone we knew didn't know us. We were also woken up by a giant bear. Not the best morning.

We decided to head to Suki's old house. Then we remembered that they wouldn't remember her. So we were back at square one.

We walked for a while, trying to get to civilization. After a few hours, I sat down.

"This is hopeless," I said.

"No it's not!" Suki said, sitting down next to me,"We just have to keep walking."

"This is the reason that the school was built so far from other people," I said,"No one can get in or out without a lot of effort and time, and sure we have effort, but not enough time!"

"So we don't have time to get away from the guards who are probably looking for us," Suki said,"But we have time to sit and take a rest?"  
>I shrugged.<br>"Get up and let's go!" Suki insisted. Being her friend, I had to get up. After I stood up, we heard a rustling in the trees and a paper fell to the ground where I had been sitting. Suki picked it up, but I was too busy staring at something in the trees.

"Suki, do you see that?" I asked.

"See what?" She said and looked up to where I was pointing.

A figure in all black jumped out of the tree and started running away. I knew exactly who it was. The man in black who had been following me when I came here back when I was ten.

I started chasing him and Suki grabbed our bags and followed too. I caught up to him quickly and pinned him down. Suki caught up and showed me the paper. It said:  
>That's it! Keep going! You're almost there, sort of.<p>

As we watched, more writing appeared on it:  
>Please leave that man alone. He is just a guy who isn't working for me at all.<p>

"Yeah, right," I thought and pulled off the ski mask he was wearing. Suki gasped.

"Dad?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7- Suki

"What in the world is going on here?" I asked. My dad didn't answer. I stared at him with an open mouth. Once I came to my senses I pulled Jasmine of my father.  
>"What are you doing?" Asked Jasmine. "That's the guy we're looking for."<br>I shook my head. "No. MY dad's name is Lewis and the note said he wasn't working for him… or her. He couldn't have know who we we're be cause NO ONE REMEMBERS US." I said shaking Jasmine with my last four words.  
>"Oh, right."<br>"The note said we we're almost there. But where is there exactly?"  
>Jasmine raised her hand and pointed. "There."<br>I looked to where she was pointing. A GIANT waterfall was rising above the trees. We ran as fast as we could but didn't seem to get any closer.  
>"The trees," I whispered.<br>We climbed up and started jumping from branch to branch. Before long we came to a little town. We looked at each other and jumped down.  
>"Um, excuse me sir," I said to one of the guards, "Where are we?"<br>"You two are…" he trailed off then ran off into the village.  
>"What? What did I say?"<br>The ENTIRE village came running up to us. An old woman stepped up. "They are in deed. Thank you for alerting me."  
>"What ever we are we just want to know WHERE we are," said Jasmine<br>" You are in the lost village of the waterfall and you, our are lost princesses."  
>Jasmine and I looked at the people curiously, "I highly doubt that to be true," I said. "This makes that spider look mighty tasty."<br>"You are hungry? Start the feast!"  
>We were taken to the dinning hall of an extravagant castle Jasmine seemed to be enjoying herself but I still held my doubts and stuck to the food in my bag. After the feast the elderly woman escorted us to our rooms. I took a long shower to think things over. I decided to give it another day. I pulled on the night gown that had been laid out for me and sat on the edge of my bed. I could see the waterfall out my window.<br>What's the hurt in staying here one more day, I thought, we have a whole month to get there anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8-Jasmine

A few hours after I fell asleep on the most comfortable bed ever, I heard footsteps. I crept out of bed and towards the door. There was a small hole in the door, so I could barly make out two figures in the darkness. They were whispering and I could only make out a few words. "Princesses, fake, close, master, kill." That was all that I needed to hear.

I grabbed my bag and stuffed in all of the things i thought would be useful. Toothbrush, clothes, and iPod, like before. I also grabbed some snacks and water bottles from the mini fridge in my room. I grabbed some money that was in the top drawer of the nightstand and practically flew to Suki's room.

"Suki wake up!" I whispered.

"What is it?" she replied groggily. I felt bad about waking her. She needed to sleep. We both did. Sadly, there was no time for that.

"I heard someone in the hallway, we need to go now," I whispered quickly. Suki got up and I helped her shove things in a bag. I even remembered the snacks.

"What did they say? Why do we have to leave now?" Suki asked when we were done packing.

"That's not important right now. I'll tell you when we are out of here," I said and we left.

There were no guards or traps at all. The worst thing we faced is that we got lost in the hallways for a second, but we quickly found our way out. We walked through the forest for as long as we could, away from the little town. Soon we were surrounded by trees on all sides and we decided we were far enough, so we made camp and fell asleep.

The next morning, as we walked, we came across another small village. This one didn't have a waterfall, and I didn't see any people, so I started walking toward it, my senses on high alert.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Suki demanded,"This could be another trap!"

"I know," I replied, "Just be careful and watch your back. We're going in"

"Fine," Suki said, "But I get to pick what we do the next time we see a trap."

"Whatever. Just come on!" I said as I walked toward the village. We walked to the center of the village. There was a huge statue of a knight killing a dragon.

"See they can't be that bad," I said, "At least the dragon is being killed, not temed up with. Suki rolled her eyes and I went to touch the statue.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said an unfamiliar voice.

"Yeah, Mama would kill us if we touched the dragon's grave," another voice said.

"That's the statue, the dragon's grave," the first voice said. I turned and saw two boys step out of the shadows. They both looked about ten years old and were probably brothers.

"I'm Jake and this is Joseph. He's my twin," he first voice said.

"Hi," Joseph said, "Who are you?" Suki made a don't tell motion, but I threw caution to the wind.

"My name is Jasmine, and this is Suki," I said, "Do you guys live here?"

"Yes," said Jake, "We do. Why?"

"Where is everyone?" Suki said, finally talking.

"They are all inside. Probably because there was an alert that strangers were here," Jake said, "But if you're the best strangers the world will give us, I don't think I need to be inside."

"You seem pretty tough," Suki said, winking at me, "do you guys have training areas here?" That's Suki. Always wanting to train.

"Yes. They are on the other side if the village," Joseph said, "We can take you there if you'd like!" Suki gave me a pleasing look, and I figured I owed her for coming here, even though she said not to. Plus, we needed the practice if we were going to beat this R.L.G guy. So I nodded and the boys took us to the training area.

As soon as we rounded the corner with the boys, everyone came out and went back to whatever they were doing before. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ch, 9- Suki

I followed the boys to the arena. I really didn't want to train but if this was the only way then I'll take it.  
>"Why shouldn't we touch the dragon statue?" I asked.<br>"We don't know. But after you're finished training we can take you to the elder," said Jake.  
>"Thanks."<br>We got to the arena and started fighting each other.  
>"This is no fun," I expressed, "we know all of each others moves. We need to fight other people." I turned to the twins. "Think you can get us some new partners?"<br>They nodded excitedly and ran off.  
>We sat down and I turned to Jasmine, "What happened back in the castle?"<br>"Um… I heard a voice… saying that it wanted to kill us."  
>"Oh."<br>I stood up and strapped on my ninja gear. I grabbed my sword and tapped into my fire power. The sword burst into flame. "Didn't think that would happen," I said. I put it out as Jake and Joseph came with two men.  
>"These are who we're fighting? I thought you said they were stronger than any fighter you've ever seen," said one of the men.<br>"That's because we are," I replied. "Are you gonna fight us or not?"  
>They drew their swords and we drew ours. They ran at us and we brought up our swords. Their eyes showed surprise for a moment then determination. We fought for about five minutes with Jake and Joseph hanging on our every move. We ended up beating them.<br>Jake and Joseph ran up to us. "That was awesome!" They said together.  
>"Can you keep a secret?" I asked innocently. Jasmine sent me a glance like 'What in the world are you doing?' They nodded very fast. I motioned them in closer. "We're ninjas, "I whispered, "with the powers of fire and water. You can't tell anyone, okay?" Again they nodded.<br>Jasmine pulled me over. "Are you insane? They're ten years old! They can't keep that big of a secret!"  
>"I know what I'm doing. Trust me."<br>The boys came running over. "Can you teach us? Please, please, PLEASE?"  
>I shook my head, "We're on a mission."<br>"Aw. Is there anything we can do to help?"  
>"Well," I said like I was thinking, "we don't have any money… do you think we can get some?"<br>They smiled and ran off.  
>We waited for what seemed like the longest time before they came running back with fistfuls of money.<br>"Thank you," I said taking it. I dug around in my bag for a bit before emerging. I handed them each a badge that said 'I am a junior ninja!' We helped them pin them on their shirts. We stood up and started to leave.  
>"I though you wanted to know why not to touch the dragon?" Asked Joseph.<br>So they took us to the elder. She looked familiar… Aw, crud.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10- Jasmine

"What trouble are you in now, Jacob?" the old woman said with a smile. I though she was pretty nice, but Suki looked like she had seen a ghost.

We went and sat down at a small table inside for some tea after a few minutes, we were already talking like old friends, except Suki. She just sat there, quietly sipping her tea. I could tell she had something on her mind and I knew better than to disturb her. After an hour of chatting, we got to the subject of the dragon statue

"It is said that no one must lay a finger on it until they come," the old woman said.

"Who are they, exactly?" I asked.

"They are said to be in a search for a powerful being, but they will help to break the curse," she said. At the word search, Suki was suddenly interested.

"What curse would that be?" She asked.

"It prevents any crops from growing here and our old farmers have moved away and we are in danger of starvation," the old woman said with an odd look in her eyes, "Wait, Suki? Is that you?" Suki bolted up and grabbed my hand.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about. Now, if you'll excuse us we have to go. Now," Suki said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door.

"What was that about?" I asked as soon as we were away from the old woman's house, "Why did we leave?" 

**Sorry it's so short **


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11- Suki

"That woman came to our village before you were there. She came with her son and they stayd with my family. What I didn't know was I-I" I traild off and a tear ran down my cheek.

"What?"

I sniffed. Ninjas are strong. They don't show emotion. I took a deap breath.

"I was supposed to marry him. He knew all about it but didn't bother telling me. I was told by my parents the day before we were to be wed. I refused. I hid that day and didn't come out. Jasmine WE- you and I- have to break the curse on the village. I feel like it's my way to repay them."

"How do we break it?"

"I think I know."

I went out side and walked in front of the statue. I climbed on top of the knight and the thing started shakeing.

"Suki! What are you doing?"

"Unless you want to be burned to a crunchy snack for Fuoco (Italian for fire) I sugest you move." I climbed on to the dragons back.

"FUOCO!" Screamed Jasmine.

"Yeah, he needs a name."

The dragons tail whipped around and I jumped on it.

"Fuoco. No more will you curse this village," As I spoke crops started popping up and rain fell. "You will help me and my friend curse your old master! MY BROTHER!" I screamed the last two words and another note fell from the sky.

So, sister. You've figured it out. It took longer than I thought but you did it. Fuoco will lead you to my hideout but don't think I'll go easy on you . Only one of our family will leave. Bad luck to you both.

"So be it." The note burned up in my hand and the ashes fell to the ground. "Potete volare?" I asked it.

It shook it's head.

"Then we'll walk."

We started to leave. The huge bronze dragon on the lead.

"What did the note say?" Jasmine whispered.

"I'm going to kill my brother and that Fuoco will take us to him." I knew I was getting aggressive and I didn't want Jasmine to be angry but I couldn't let my brother win.

I kept banging my head against trees we past and there was already a good sized lump. After I vented my anger I started crying silently.

To my parents I was always second best. In school, in fights, in their lives. They would take an arrow for him and leave me vaulnerable. That is why I will become a ninja. I will do it.

(The words she says are italian.)


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12- Jasmine

I walked along in a trance. Suki was going to be married? The man we had to kill was her brother? We are way over our heads now. There's no going back.

I glanced over at Suki. She was silently sobbing. I would too, if I knew that I had an evil brother that I had to kill. I vowed, right then and there, that I would always have her back. I would anyway, but I liked putting it in my head that I have to. Then I won't chicken out and leave her to fight on her own.

We kept walking until we saw it. A huge stone wall was embedded in the side of a huge mountain. It was shimmering slightly, so I figured it was invisible to everyone else. The stone wall had a statue of a snake's head mounted on it. There was nothing else on the stone. Just the head.

Suki looked up for the first time at the door and said, "He always was a snake." she wiped her tears off her face and tried shoving the door. It stayed where it was. Suddenly i knew how to open it.

"Watch out," I told Suki. She backed up and hid behind a tree. She knows that when I say watch out, I really mean it. I summoned a long stream of water and mentally prepared myself.

I looked at the snake and exhaled. I knew how to do this. I ran the water on the snake's eyes, then it's nose, and through a small hole in the mouth. The I put a shaking hand on the snake's head and spoke a single word.

"Open," I commanded. I let out a small yelp when it did. I was not expecting that to work.

I looked in the door. It opened to a long hallway and led into darkness. As we walked in, Suki looked at me with wonder.

"How did you know how to do that?" Suki asked.

"One time I went to the garden to ask Sensei about something in our training. Before I said anything, he opened a wall with a lion's head that was hidden behind some vines. I just tried to do what he did to open it," I said.

"Sensei has water abilities like you?" Suki asked.

"No, he has earth. But any element works, I think," I said.

We headed into the hallway. As soon as we touched the long rug that lined the hall, the door closed, leaving us trapped in the dark. Suki summoned a small ball of light and went down the hallway. I quickly followed. There was no traps and I didn't sense anyone until we reached a door at the end of the hall.

Suki tensed, "My brother is in there. I sense him."

I didn't question it. Her senses are better than mine, and I could detect someone.

I pulled out my sword, "Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13- Suki

We no longer had the dragon following us.

I pulled out my sword with shaking hands.

I sensed my brother coming closer.

"Where are you hiding Suki? And where's your little friend? I knew she wouldn't come."

I started shaking really bad and had to sit down.

My brother's head snapped to where we were hiding.

"There you are."

I jumped up and set my sword aflame. I also pulled out a dagger and threw it as hard as I could at his head. He went to catch it but wasn't quick enough. The dagger lodged itself into his hand. I walked out, Jasmine right behind me.

"Ah. Little sister. It's so nice to see you."

"Give the people their memories back!" I yelled at him.

"Same as always. Right down to business."

I stabbed my sword in his leg and he gave a grunt. Jasmine caught on and stabbed his other hand. I pinned him to the ground and poised my sword over his heart.

"Give. Them. Back. Their. Memories." I said through clenched teeth.

"No."

"Fine." I got off him.

"What? Fine! No! That's not how it's supposed to work! You were supposed to chicken out and I would kill you!"

"Well," I said, "even if they cane remember us, we will always have more friends than you. You stay locked up in here to watch peoples misery. And that's only fun for you. You make enemies every day even if they don't know it's you. If you give people their memories back all you have to do is apologize. So don't do it for us. Do it for you." After my speech I turned to walk away but someone's hand caught my wrist.

"Fine. But only because I want to."

I smiled. "Yeah, sure."

I felt some sort of breeze sweep through the room and suddenly all three of us were back in our village.

Jasmine turned to my brother. "Was that so hard?"

He gave a little fake pout. "Yes."

We all burst out laughing.

"Hey. Who's that?" Said some random person.

"Suki's brother," snapped Jasmine.

"They guy who erased our memories?"

"He gave them back," I protested

"Suki, Jasmine, can I talk to you?" Asked our sensei.

"Um sure," I said confused

"Suki, your brother can't stay here. You'll have to send him away or leave."

I looked back at my brother and just let my tears flow.

Jasmine knew what was coming. "No Suki! You can't leave!"

"Jasmine, he's my brother. I can't send him away."

"Well. I guess he can stay."

"WHAT?" Shouted Jasmine and I together.

"I truly expected you to send him away. But if you love him that much, he can stay."

"Oh, thank you Sensei!"

I ran up to my brother and hugged him.

I guess having peoples memories erased was a good thing after all. 


	14. Chapter 14

Ok that's all. PLZ review and check out the poll on my page or my friend's (HufflepuffForever's) page. KEEP READING :)!


End file.
